The present invention relates to a remote-control system, particularly for lighting, in industrial or tertiary field premises incorporating controllable distribution zones which may be created, modified or omitted at the wish of the user.
In a system for controlling user appliances such as lighting ramps, by zones, it is known to install in each zone of the premises to be controlled, one or more transmitters which control, by coded signals transmitted over a bus, a group of receivers themselves controlling the lighting ramps. In order to provide control of the receivers associated with the different zones of the premises, in general, the same address is coded both in all the receivers of the same zone to be controlled and in the corresponding transmitter(s), this address being different from one zone to another.
However, identical coded addressing in the receivers and the transmitter(s) of the same zone to be controlled is not particularly well adapted in the case of premises having "variable geometry" in which the rooms are defined by movable partitions which the user may move depending on his needs. In fact, whenever a partition is displaced, all the receivers concerned by this displacement must be serviced to change their address, which receivers concerned may be of a large number which appreciably increases the servicing time.
The object of the present invention is to overcome this drawback and to provide a remote-control system, particularly for lighting, in premises incorporating controllable distribution zones with variable conformations, making possible zone re-configuration operations which are simple and rapid to carry out.